La Transición Española:La Matanza de Atocha
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Antonio todos los años va a ver esa escultura en honor a aquellos que murieron durante aquella matanza. Siempre recordara esa etapa dura:la transición.


Esto se me ocurrió mientras que buscaba información sobre la transición...algo mas sobre esa transición tan dura que vivió papa España (es que no me apetece llamarlo Aita Espainia...eso mas a Aita Errusia ^^) que iré poniendo intentando estar acorde con la fecha (aun que seguro que no lo logro T^T)pero eso si...solo los golpes fuertes...que sobre política y cambios y tal se me hace un buf tremendo pero lo intentare...(seguro que sale un enorme ciasco...)

Siento tardar dos días tras el suceso T^T

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><em>Transición Española<em>

_La Matanza de Atocha_

_(Aquello marco en la famosa transición)_

* * *

><p>Estaba en frente de aquel monumento que construyeron en honor a aquella absurda matanza.<p>

Aun le dolía en el pecho aquella reacción absurda de aquellos tres perpetradores vinculados a la Fuerza Nueva. En la escultura,el no sabía porque,pero pensaba que quizás era por que el alma de aquellos pobres lo visitaban aquel día, podía escuchar lamentos. Bueno...el era una nación, escuchaba lamentos de muertes por grandes accidentes,pero no sabía como,después de tanto tiempo, bueno,solo 35 años, aun seguía escuchando lamentos,voces que pedían perdón...pero se alegraba que ninguna fuera de aquel tío imbécil que lo tubo secuestrado en casa. En el fondo,la escultura le encantaba,y todos lo sabían.

Todo el mundo que quisiera saber algo,solo sabía por los medios de comunicación que fue el 24 de enero,por ello visitaba esa escultura ese día y se quedaba hasta la hora final,contemplándolo. ¿cual era la hora final? Las doce menos cuarto. Sus amigos y su hermano intentaban sacarlo de ahí,por que sabían que el sufría,y mucho,por que aquellos años fueron muy difíciles para el,pero parecía que el español no quería olvidar...no era que pareciese,es que así era:no quería olvidar,por que eso significaba olvidar, y el nunca olvidaba.

¿que había sucedido exactamente? Ni el sabía como es que entre ellos llegaban a matarse los humanos...bueno,aquel día,el estaba en su cama,decidió acostarse pronto por que tenía una mala sensación. Vio que en el reloj ponían las 22:22 cuando decidió dar un breve paseo. Las 22:28, aquella mala sensación lo estaba atosigando de una forma que era brutal. Se paró al ver que no podía avanzar mas. Dejo que los minutos fluyeran y ahí los escucho:los disparos,tanto de la calle como los de su mente y sobre todo,los gritos. En sus carnes sufría aquel dolor punzante,era como si a el mismo lo hubieran disparado. Evito gritar,evito llorar,debía aguantar. Cuando noto que habían parado,aun con el dolor,salió para su casa y fue a enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Maldijo en silencio antes de,irremediablemente,echarse a llorar. Contó entre sollozos cinco muertos mientras que cuatro heridos. Su criada entro en la habitación después de darle un suave golpe a la puerta y fue directa a saber que pasaba para intentar socorrer a su país. Algo chocante y muy extraño para el era saber que un italiano había participado en la matanza y,esta de causa de choque y menos extraño, ex-combatientes de la división azul les habían dado las armas para matar a aquellos abogados.

Aun aquello lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Aun iba,como todos los años,a rendir homenaje. Por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo,todos ya sabían lo fuerte que fue la transición española,por el creciente numero de ataques terroristas, por desniveles políticos y sobre todo,un intento de golpe de estado bien fracasado. En aquellos días off donde siempre se acordaba de todo,por mucho que insistiese, Antonio no sonreía como siempre, era una sonrisa-mascara para hacer creer a la gente que estaba bien,aun que no supiese que todos lo sabían a mano del luso,que se lo contó a su pareja y no supieron que su hermana lo había escuchado,hasta que se enteraron de que lo había comentado con su amiga y así poco a poco hasta casi todas las naciones.

Miro el reloj y vio que ya era la hora de regresar a su querida casa. Mañana sería un largo día mas para su inmortal vida.

* * *

><p>Y así lo dejo. Ahora,seamos fieles a la historia:<p>

La transición española ni siquiera esta claro,según la Wikipedia cuando sucede:están entre la fecha del que Franco muere;la fecha en que el rey es proclamado;otros dicen que cuando ya deja de gobernar la UCD y ahí también quien dice que el inicio esta tras la muerte del famoso Carrero Blanco. Finalizar...ahí quien lo prolonga hasta que el PP gobierna en 1996, y quienes el final es cuando entramos en el antecesor de la unión europea o cuando nos dejan seguir en la OTAN. Ya dentro, durante esta dura etapa, están varias manifestaciones, y entre cosas ya mas serias,están los ataques de ETA y GRAPO,es decir,habían muchos atentados terroristas,y también sumo algún fusilamiento. Ya mas adentro,encontramos el echo que os narro: en Atocha ocurrió una matanza. Lo que paso fue que los terroristas buscaban a Joaquín Navarro,dirigente del sindicato de transportes de CCOO,pero al no encontrarlo dispararon a los otros presentes,que ocasionaron 5 muertos y 4 heridos. También unos entraron en la UGT pero no había nadie.

Disclairmer por si pasa algo...lo saque de Wikipedia,que a mi me registren...

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

agur^^


End file.
